The invention relates to a pipe part comprising an abutment edge being displaceable when a certain load is exceeded.
A pipe part of this type is known per se and is employed, for instance, when connecting a main sewer with a branch pipe part.
Said known construction presents the disadvantage that the abutment edge is broken off when the branch pipe part is subjected to too high a load, thus causing the male pipe part to penetrate farther into the female pipe part. For that purpose the abutment edge is connected with the corresponding pipe part through a part having a wall weakening.
Pipe parts of this type also offer the disadvantage that the manufacture of an abutment edge comprising a displaceable abutment-edge part is very expensive, as complicated mould constructions are required to that aim.
After the abutment-edge part has broken off the male pipe part cannot possibly be held any longer when loads are exerted later on, thus causing the said male part to be pushed too far, which may give rise to a cleavage or a leakage in the branch section.
Similar disadvantages occur when employing the said constructions in a movable shaft part of a gulley.